Sisters
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Yugi gets a new sister, Ryou's got a twin sister.  What secrets are one of these girls hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Egypt

Mahad was walking through the marketplace to see if things were in order when he heard some children in a side path.

"What's the matter, Mouse? Can't talk," one little boy said throwing rocks at an unknown object. "How come you never talk, Mouse," another taunted kicking the small form. Another was about to hit it when Mahad grabbed hid wrist, "Tell me children, what are you hitting?" The boys stepped back to reveal a small girl about 12 years old. "She's strange," a little boy who looked like Rex said, "She never speaks or defends herself."

"And does that give you reason to hurt her," Mahad questioned them. Not receiving an answer he simply said, "I thought so." He picked up the girl and took her to Mana's chambers. "Mana, I have a task for you," Mahad tells her about the girl. After he leaves, Mana tends to the girl's wounds.

Later…

"I still can't get her to talk, master," Mana complained to Mahad as they watched the girl staring at the water. "I think we should call her Mouse." Mahad shook his head, "We can't call her Mouse all the time, Mana." She thought for a moment, "How about 'Panya'*?" Mahad looked at her, "Don't you realize that that name means 'Mouse'? "Sheriti* is better suited for the young girl." As they were trying to decide what to name the unknown girl, the young prince entered the courtyard. "What are you discussing," Atem asks. Mana replies that Mahad found a little girl, who can't or won't speak, and brought her in since he couldn't locate any relatives, and now they can't agree on what to call her. Atem thought for a moment, "Why don't we ask her which she prefers." Mana brightened, "That's a great idea!"

Mahad walked over to the girl and knelt down, "Which do you prefer young one, 'Panya' or 'Sheriti'?" The girl looks at Mahad in wonder as she hugs him. "Looks like she chose Sheriti," Atem stated smiling. Just then a boy who looked like a younger Joey showed up, "I'm sorry about earlier. My friends like to pick on 'Mouse' because she's an orphan and doesn't talk or fight back when picked on. Odji* likes to hunt her down whenever his parents yell at him for stuff."

Mahad looks at the boy, "Well, your 'friend' certainly lives up to his name. And what is your name?" The boy looked at the ground, "Atsu."

"Well, Atsu, I commend you for your bravery in admitting what you and your friends did was wrong," Mahad told the boy. "I would have to advise you to seek better company." Atsu looked relieved, "Thank you, Master Mahad." With that he left.

Four months later…

Sheriti gets called before the Pharaoh's council. A certain member had discovered where Sheriti came from. Aknadin wasn't pleased to find out that Mahad and Mana had been taking care of a fugitive from Kul Elna. He thought that he had eliminated all the villagers there. _How did one child escape my notice?_ _No matter, I'll deal with her in my own way, _he thought. He decided to place her on trail. Mana got Sheriti ready, not knowing what the outcome would be. Sheriti dressed on a white dress, not unlike her guardian's apprentice, and Mana brushed the tangles out of her hair. "Whatever you do, Sheriti, don't make the coucil mad. They already know that you can't talk, or won't talk. I still can't figure that out. Master Mahad will take you there, but first breakfast." Both girls ate a honey cake and some fruit before leaving their chamber.

At the council, Aknadin began the trail, "This girl is a fugitive from Kul Elna bent on inflitrating our kingdom and killing our prince." Sheriti shook her head no. _That's not true. I wouldn't even kill the mouse that was in my bed, so why would I want to hurt a friend,_ she thought. "Place her on trial for the wrongs that she's done," Aknadin ruled. It was discovered that Sheriti had a soul-spirit hidden within her. They forced it to reveal itself and discovered that it was none other than a black dragon. "This proves that she's a criminal," Aknadin cried out. Mahad noticed that she was on the ground, unconcious, "Sheriti!" He went to the girl's side and tried to wake her, "Master Aknadin, please rethink this situation. This girl has not harmed a living creature since coming to our kingdom." Aknadin scoffed, "That is what she wanted you to believe. Her soul contained the worst of all spirit-monsters, a black Dragon. Bring forth the stone tablet so that we may be rid of this evil." As they sealed the dragon into the stone Tablet, Sheriti vanished. Mahad was furious, "How could you do that to an innocent child!" Aknadin replies, "It was for the safety of our fair kingdom."

Six years later…

Another girl with a dragon soul-spirit was found by accident, this time by Seto. Her name was Kisara. She ended up giving up her life so that her soul-spirit would protect him. Mana lost her mentor and Master, her best friend and pharaoh, and felt lost and alone. She went to the storehouse where the stone tablets were kept. "I'm so sorry, Sheriti. I haven't come by for some time," she said sitting in front of the black dragon's tablet. "Master Mahad and the Pharaoh are gone. Seto had been named Pharaoh in his place, and I'm all alone here. Things are changing so fast, and I wish that you were here. I know that you weren't evil, accident-prone and clueless, yes; but not evil. You were so sweet when we surprised Atem for his birthday by giving him fruit that we gathered. His father was furious to learn about the council session and warned Aknadin not to do it again, but that was in vain. He killed another innocent in the same way that he did to you." With that said, Mana left; never to return.

Meanings:

Panya—Mouse

Sheriti—little girl; maiden

Odji—Wicked

Atsu—Twin

"Be careful with that. That stone tablet is a priceless artifact and one-of-a-kind," the foreman shouted to his team. They had located the ancient tablet storehouse and were removing those that weren't damaged too badly. The one being removed at the moment was that of a black dragon. "Miss Ishtar wants these tablets taken to the museum warehouse for classification," a man wearing glasses stated. "Mind that you don't damage those carvings, or youl'll lose your bonuses."

Later…

_This tablet is giving off a strange energy. I wonder why,_ Ishizu thought to herself as she examines the stone tablet containing the image of the black dragon. Just then the man with glasses, Jerry, came in saying that she had a call. "Hello," she said after picking up the call. "Miss Ishtar, I was hoping to see those tablets that were discovered recently," the caller said. "Of course, but I will only fax partial images of them to you as we aren't ready for the public to see them as of yet, Pegasus," she tells him. "Have you taken into consideration my warnings about your creation of Duel Monsters?" Pegasus paused, "Yes, but I see no harm from a newly-developed card game." With that, the call was ended. _He has no idea the trouble he's going to cause. Now about this tablet. What is your story?_

Two years later…

"I got the worst luck. I wanted a dinosaur and ended up with a worthless dragon," a duelist complained as he looked at the cards from the booster pack that he just bought. "Oh well, maybe it'll come in handy later."

Six months later…

"I can't believe that I beat Rex Raptor. Me, Joey Wheeler," said boy shouted. "Don't forget Joey, you also won a rare card," his friend Yugi Muto said. Joey looked at him and grinned, "I can't wait to use Red-Eyes Black Dragon in a duel. I really wanted that card since I found out about it, and now I have it." They continue dueling at Duelist Kingdom.

One year later…

"I can't believe that Gramps invited us to see the newest exhibit with him at the museum," Joey said. "I wonder what it's gonna be." Yugi smiled, "Grandpa said that it's another exhibit on Ancient Egypt but that it chronicles the beginning of Duel Monsters. I can't wait to get there to see it." The boys talked about the possibilities of items at the exhibit as they waited for their friends to arrive so that they could meet Yugi's grandpa at the museum. Tea and Tristan showed up, and the group left for the museum.

Once there, they noticed Ishizu talking to Solomon Muto. "Hi Ishizu," Yugi greeted her, "How are you?" She turned to see Yugi and his friends, "Very well, thank you. Hello, all. Would you like to view the exhibit?" Yugi nodded, "Yes please. We are really interested in seeing it."

"We uncovered these stone tablets at a dig site two years ago and have recently decided to show them here for a limited time as they are the only ones of their kind," Ishizu told them on the way to the exhibit room. "You may recognize a few of them. Here we are." Joey spotted a dragon and what looked like the Dark Magician from Yugi's deck. "Hey, Yug. This dragon looks familiar," Joey stated to his friend. "You're right Joey," Tea started, "it looks like the dragon in your deck."

"I think Tea's right," Tristan said. "Did you bring your deck?" Joey thought for a moment, "Yeah, I did." He pulled the deck from his deck holder and sifted through it. "Here it is. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon card," he said as he pulled it out of the deck. "It matches the tablet exactly," Ishizu pointed out. Joey held the card next to the tablet to compare images. As he did so, the tablet is enveloped in a blinding light. "What did you do Joey," Tea demanded as everyone shields their eyes from the unnatural glare. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Joey answered before passing out along with the rest of the group.

After the group had passed out, a small orb left the Dragon's tablet and landed in front of a now blank stone. It grew and formed itself into a girl wearing a white Egyptian dress, with a pale blue sash around her waist, and silver cuffs around her ankles and wrists, and was barefoot. Her hair was black and silver, going past her waist. She sat up and looked around in confusion with violet-colored eyes. The girl noticed the figures on the ground and crawled to the closest one. Looking at the others, she was overcome by a feeling of utter loss. _These people are wearing strange clothing. I wonder what happened since Master Aknadin asked me to council. _She poked the strange boy in the side and he jerked up, startling her. His cry woke up the others, but not before the poor girl darted behind the tablet.

"Look what you did, Joey," Tea scolded him, "You scared the poor kid have to death." The group was around the tablet wondering how to coax the poor girl out from under its shelter. "What happened to the Dragon's image," Tristan asked. Everyone looked at the blank tablet in shock. "It seems that there was more to the tablet's mystery than I originally thought," Ishizu stated. "Something must have been sealed within the stone, and was released when Joseph placed his dragon card next to it." Yugi pushed his way through his friends and knelt down in front of the opening, "its ok. You can come out now. We're not going to hurt you, but it's not safe to hide there. The tablet might fall and hurt you." _Who is this boy who looks like Atem and, yet, sounds different than him? How did I get here anyways? _She crawled out, but stayed where she could dart in again if there were ay threats. "Do you know her, Ishizu," Yugi asked. Ishizu shook her head, "I know not who this girl is. Though her clothing resembles my own. Where did you come from, young one?" The girl pointed at the tablet and looked at the floor in sadness. "Can you talk," Joey asked, only to be nudged by Tea. "That's rude Joey," she told him, "If she could talk she would have said something by now anyways." Yugi sat by the girl, "Are you trying to tell us that you came from the tablet?" She nodded and hugged him. The girl quickly released him looking embarrassed. Tea gasped, "Guys, look at this." Yugi and the others quickly looked at the spot where Tea was pointing. "Can you tell us what it says, Ishizu," Yugi asked.

She read the new inscription: "'to whoever uncovers the secret of this tablet: The Black Dragon was the Soul-Spirit of a dear friend of mine. If by any chance she is freed, please take care of Sheriti. She's a bit shy and can't or won't talk, can't figure out which. But she's a good friend regardless of her Soul-Spirit's form. She was wrongly imprisoned by a priest, and right now I'm going against my master's wishes just to leave this message. –Mana.' It looks like this inscription tells us a bit. Is your name Sheriti?"

In answer, the girl nods her head. She looks at Joey, who fell over in shock. Sheriti smiles as he picks himself up. "So this girl is like 5000 years old," he asks in disbelief. Sheriti is stunned. _I've been trapped in there for that long? That's not possible. Unless my Soul-Spirit and my body are interconnected somehow. What do I do? _She starts crying. "Sheriti, it's gonna be ok," Yugi said. "You're with friends now." Just then Solomon Muto walks in, "What happened to the dragon's image?" Everyone fills him in. "So it seems that Sheriti needs a place to stay. How about you come with us? We have more than enough room," he said. She smiled faintly and nodded. "Can we give her a new name though," Joey asks because her current name was a bit hard for him to pronounce. Sheriti nodded, liking this idea. "Let's see," Tea began, "You released her, but scared her. Yugi coaxed her out from behind the tablet. I think it should be either 'Yumi' or 'Josephine'. But the choice really belongs to you, Sheriti."

Sheriti points to Yugi. "I think it's settled," Tristan stated, "she wants to be called Yumi. I don't blame her; after all you scared her, Joey." Joey looked depressed, so Sheriti/Yumi gave him a hug. _It's ok. Don't feel bad, I forgive you. I did startle you after all._ "Aww, she forgives you, Joey," Tea said.

Later….

"All we're going to do is say that Yumi is my adopted sister. Mom's gone out to get the paperwork done. I guess it help that she always wanted a little girl," Yugi told Joey over the phone. Yumi gave him a well-known look that said 'I'm not a little kid.' Yugi looked at her, "Did I say something that offended you, Yumi?" She nods. "I'm sorry. If it was about being a little girl, I didn't mean it. I guess you're around 15. Am I right?" _Time moves differently in the Dark, I guess that's about right. _She nods. Yugi's mom comes in with Solomon, "Yugi, it's official. You have a new sister. Welcome to the family, Yumi Sakura Muto. You will also attend school with Yugi tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep." Yumi nodded and followed her new brother to her new room.

"Don't worry about your first day of school; I'll be with you and so will my friends. I'll just let our classmates know that you can't talk, and they'll hopefully leave you alone," Yugi said as he showed her were everything was. Yumi nodded. She looked at her hair and sighed. Yugi noticed, "Do you want Mom to cut your hair so that it's not so long?" Another nod. Yugi and Yumi went back downstairs to get her hair cut.

Two hours later…

Her hair was now just below her shoulders. "Wow, Yumi. Your hair looks better this way," Yugi said. Yumi smiled in response and yawned. "You must be tired after such an exhausting day with your release and gaining new friends and a family," Yugi said. She nodded and headed to her room after hugging everyone goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks earlier…  
"Wow, you mean I can move to Domino City with Ryou?" I asked my parents. I was so excited as I had not seen my big brother in months and our parents were letting me stay with him. I couldn't wait! By the way, my name is Kisara Bakura, but everyone in our family calls me "Runt". I prefer my nickname, as my brother and I are twins, myself being the youngest. Our little sister, Amane, had to stay with our parents because she was too young and frail to come with me.

I have long, bluish white hair that goes past my waist. My eyes are blue like the sky on a clear day. I am a total nut about anything on Ancient Egypt and can rattle off any interesting fact if asked about it. Ryou picks on me for it quite a bit.

I was on my way in less than two weeks, knowing that our parents would call shortly after I arrived at my big brother's home. Ryou was to meet me at the train station when I arrived, but he was not there. I decided to try and locate his apartment since he likely forgot to meet me or was busy. I just got myself lost. To make matters worse, it started raining. Now I was lost AND getting wet.

Just then, I spotted a game shop. They just had to have a phone I could use to call my brother. I went in and asked if they had a phone I could use. I tried calling but there was no answer, so I asked to see if there was a map I could look at. Once I found a bus route that ran close to Ryou's apartment, I thanked the owner and left. I was only a street away from the nearest stop.

On my way there, this weirdo jumps out of nowhere and tries to take my backpack. I kicked him and ran into the street trying to get away from him. A car that I didn't see in my rush to escape almost hit me. The car stopped short of running me over, and a door opened up. A person stepped out to berate me about running in the streets, but he saw why I was in the street to begin with. He told me to get in the car. Once inside I apologized for my actions and introduced myself. I asked to see if I could be taken to my brother's home, and he said that he would for he wanted to have a word with Ryou about my running in the street.

Once we got to Ryou's, he came out to apologize for not meeting me like he promised our parents. The guy who saved me from the weirdo turned out to be Seto Kaiba. He gave Ryou an earful about what I did thanks to his carelessness. I started shivering due to being wet and cold. Ryou showed me to my room and said that he was going to make some hot soup to help warm me up.

Seto

I don't really care for those who aren't family, but Bakura's carelessness was ridiculous. He could have gotten his sister kidnapped or worse. I told him to keep a better eye on her in the future. I couldn't explain it but something about her felt familiar and it just irritated me.

I shook my head and instructed the driver to go to the hospital as I wanted to check on Mokuba. He had been in there since yesterday with a high fever, and I promised him that I'd be there to visit.

Kisara

"Big brother, how come you didn't meet me at the train station like you promised our parents?" I asked Ryou. He simply said that he had forgotten when I was to arrive. After that, I took a nice, warm shower, and dressed. By the time I was done with that, Ryou had dinner ready. "Mmm, I missed your cooking. It's way better than the stuff our new cook made."

Ryou

"Why thank you, Kisara. Why don't you get your school bag ready for tomorrow? I'm sure that it's going to be a busy day for the both of us." I was glad that the evil spirit of the ring was so busy doing whatever it is that it does, because I could spend some time with my twin sister. I wasn't willing to tell her about the evil spirit just yet, not because I was ashamed of being used against my will, but because she would try to help me and might get hurt.

The next day:

Joey

I was waiting under our tree to meet up with the others when, out of nowhere, I'm grabbed from behind. Startled, I turned my head and saw Yumi. She was giving me another hug, giving me the impression that she was thanking me for something. I smiled as she released me from her hug and she smiled back. "So this is where you took off to, Yumi," Yugi said walking over to us. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Joey. She sort of took off when I told her that she would get to see you and the others."

Tristan grinned, "I'm surprised that she can run so fast for someone not much taller than Yugi."

"She looked sad when you didn't show up at our usual meeting place," Tea pointed out. "I think that Yumi knows that it was you that freed her."

I then noticed Yumi's outfit. She was wearing Yugi's spare uniform, "Uh, Yug? Why is Yumi wearing your spare uniform?"

"Huh? Oh, Mom called the school and they didn't have any girl's uniforms in her size. The dean said that she could use mine until they got some specially ordered."

Yumi gave me another hug trying to show that she was happy. "Looks like Wheeler's got a new friend," I heard a snide voice say. "He looks like a freak."

I turned around, "For your information Rich Boy, Yumi is not a boy."

"Did you just say that Yugi isn't a boy," Kaiba asked with a smirk.

Yugi looked up at him, "Actually, he said that 'Yumi' isn't a boy. In fact, she's my sister."

"Whatever just keep her out of my way," Kaiba said as he walked away.

Kisara

I was so excited about going to the same school as Ryou once again. We had to go to the principal's office to make sure the paperwork was in order and to get my class schedule. I was to be in Ryou's classes. Being that we had some spare time, he showed me around school before class started. I saw a girl with strange hair, wearing the uniform that the boys in school wore. She must have a brother to get access to that uniform. Either that or the school didn't have one in her size. Ryou saw some of his friends and went to introduce me to them. The strange girl was with them. As we approached the group, the girl saw us and darted behind a boy with strange hair.

Yugi

We were talking when Yumi suddenly darted behind me. She must have been startled by something. I looked up and saw Ryou and a girl with bluish-white hair coming over. I waved to our friend.

"Hello everyone," he said after reaching us. "I'd like you all to meet my twin sister, Kisara. Kisara, these are my friends Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan."

"Pleased to meet you all," Kisara greeted. 'Big brother has mentioned you in his letters to home, and I wanted to meet you after a while."

I felt Yumi searching through my newly expanded backpack. "I'd like for you to meet my sister."

I turned around to see that Yumi had found the small bag full of Grandpa's homemade cookies. She had pulled the largest one out. "Let's save the cookies for lunch, Yumi. Besides, I'd like you to meet another friend."

Yumi looked at the cookie sadly and handed it back. I felt bad about it, so I handed it back to her, "Here, you can have it. We'll just let it be our secret."

She hugged me in thanks. I stepped aside to reveal Yumi, "Ryou, this is Yumi, my sister."

Ryou was stunned, "I didn't know that you had a sister, Yugi."

"Up until a few days ago, I didn't," I replied. "Mom adopted her with Ishizu's help. Yumi is from Egypt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yumi," Ryou said. He was hurt that he didn't get a reply.

"As far as we can figure, Yumi can't talk," I said, noting his sudden depression.

I watched as Yumi nervously handed her uneaten cookie to Ryou. He smiled at her and pushed it back. But she insisted that he take it and after a few seconds he finally accepted it. "Thank you, Yumi," he said after taking it.

Yumi

_This strange boy looked a lot like my big brother would have had I been allowed to see him as he got older. But Kura (his name was Bakura, but we called him Kura since that was all I could get out when I called his name, so it stuck) left me in the Pharaoh's kingdom after our village was destroyed and our people slaughtered._

_It's funny to be suddenly thinking of my big brother. He's the one who set the Seal of Silence on me and cursed me to this silence._

_*****Flashback*****_

"_**Kura take Sha're and hide."**_

"_**But Mamma, I want to stay and help protect the village."**_

"_**Your responsibility is to your little sister, Kura. Now listen to your mother. You have to protect Sha're."**_

"_**I understand father."**_

_**We ran to the cellar and Kura used the Seal of Silence on the two of us. It prevented any sound that we made, from crying for those we loved dearly, from being heard by others. It was developed by the founder of our village for pillaging successfully.**_

_**After the screams had stopped and the fires died out, we released the Seals and crept out from our hiding place to see that we were alone and our entire village was destroyed. Kura decided that it was best that we head to the nearest city and with what little we could salvage, we left the charred remains of the village behind us.**_

_*****End of Flashback*****_

_I followed my new big brother to this 'class' that he told me about. I can't believe that he looks so much like the prince that Mana and I used to play with so long ago. He even wears the Item that the Pharaoh used to wear, so he must be a descendant of the royal family._

_The person whom my brother mentioned was called a 'teacher' asked that 'Kisara' and I 'introduce' ourselves to the class. Kisara went before me,_ "Hello. My name is Kisara Bakura, Ryou's twin sister. I moved here because I really missed my brother. I love to read and solve puzzles among other things."

_The teacher looked at me and I stood up nervously. _"Well, aren't you going to tell the class about yourself?"

_Yugi raised his hand and the teacher looked at him, _"What is it, Yugi?"

'Well, ma'am, Yumi can't speak as far as we know. May I be allowed to speak for her?"

_The teacher nodded. _"This is my sister, Yumi Muto. She lived in Egypt for a while."

_Yugi is the best brother a girl can ask for._

Bakura

**I was distracted from tormenting my 'landlord' when I noticed the girl through his eyes. She must have seen him because she quickly darted behind the Pharaoh's runt hikari. The girl reminded me of my little sister, Sha're, from the black and silver hair. She was wearing a boy's school uniform, likely the runt's. When she was introduced, I learned that her name was Yumi, she was from Egypt, and that she couldn't speak.**

_******FLASHBACK******_

"'_**Kura, please don't leave me. I'll be all alone."**_

"_**It's for your own safety, Sha're."**_

_**I closed my eyes, "Forgive me for what I am about to do."**_

"_**What are you going to do, big brother?"  
**_

_**I started the spell for the Seal of Silence only this time I was going to seal Sha're's voice for a few years for her safety. She must have realized this because she started crying.**_

"_**Please don't do this to me, Big Brother. I won't tell anyone of our village or our people. Just let me stay with you and …."**_

_**I had to curse my little sister to protect her, but it tore me apart. "Don't worry, Sha're. This seal is only temporary and will fade when you are eleven summers old, barring any unforeseen circumstances."**_

_**With this done, I left, promising to return to retrieve her in a few years. I left my nine-year-old sister alone in a strange place without a look back.**_

_******END OF FLASHBACK******_

**I did try to keep my promise, but I was detained for awhile. When I did return after six years, she was nowhere to be found. I picked up rumors of a young girl being taken to the king's palace under the care of one of his council and was never seen again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi

Yumi and Kisara were given seats next to me and Ryou, and I was given the task of translating Yumi's notes from Hieroglyphs to kanji. At lunch, I split one of the boxed lunches that Grandpa made for us into two equal portions. Yumi tried a bit of each and I traded her for whatever she didn't like. One offending food for her was the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I traded her for the grapes that I had though I really didn't care much for the sandwich myself. I made a mental note to tell Grandpa about it later.

Two Months later…

Kisara had heard us talking about the museum and asked if we could all go there after school was over since we were going to have a long holiday weekend. Ryou agreed that it would be fun now that his sister was here. In the end we all agreed to go as a special group outing.

After school, I called Grandpa and got permission for me and Yumi to go. Little did I know that we were in for yet another strange adventure.

Yumi

_We went back to the place where I was freed from the Darkness and given a brother and new friends. I couldn't explain it, but something was drawing me into a storage room. I tried to ignore the pull, but I couldn't fight it._

Kisara

I felt a strange pull and decided to allow my curiosity to take over. Apparently, Yumi had the same problem, because she was heading to a back room. I followed her.

Ryou

"Um, Yugi," I called out to my friend, "where's Yumi going?"

Yugi turned around to see our sisters vanish into a back hallway. He paled and took off after his new sister. I sighed and followed with the others on my heels.

Yugi

I followed Yumi and Kisara to the storage room where Yumi's former prison had been moved. I realized that the stone tablet was glowing and Yumi, in a trance, was walking towards it. Kisara was right behind her. I watched in horror as my sister vanished through the tablet. I followed after Kisara had walked into it. Once on the other side, I realized that the others had followed as well. Even Marik followed us through the tablet. I stepped over to Yumi and placed my hand on her shoulder, snapping her from the trance.

She jumped and fainted. Joey caught her before she hit the sand. _Wait a minute…Sand?_

I looked at our group and realized that Yami and Bakura had their own bodies. Our clothes were different, much like what one would wear in Ancient Egypt. "Aibou," Yami spoke, snapping me out of my current shock, "I think we should get Yumi into some shade."

I nodded, "Of course."

We found an empty building and entered it after making sure that it wasn't in use. Yami laid Yumi down on some straw and covered her with an empty sack. We sat in silence until Kisara spoke, "So where are we exactly?"

We heard a child's voice outside before we could reply, "Odji, I don't want to mess with the palace guards and I really don't want to break a promise to a friend."

"Oh, sure Atsu. You'll keep a promise to that pathetic mouse who can't even speak, but you'd abandon your friends who can. As soon as I see that mute, I'll make her pay for stealing my friend."

"Lord Mahad was right; your name suits you, Odji. I'm outta here. Mana's waiting for me."

I peeked outside to see a boy that looked like Rex scowling at the retreating figure if a blonde-haired boy. "I think we're in Ancient Egypt guys," I said after a few seconds. "That would explain why Yami and Bakura have their own bodies."

I heard a faint rustling coming from where Yumi was sleeping. I realized that she was waking up. There were times that she'd wake and be rather frightened of her surroundings. Grandpa and I found out that if I'm there when she woke up, these 'episodes' were quite short or rarely happened.

Yumi sat up and smiled at me before stretching. But her reaction upon seeing Bakura was unexpected. She grabbed the closest clay pot and threw it at him. Her wide eyes showed that she was frightened beyond measure. Bakura had to be held back by Ryou and Joey. 'Cool it man," Joey said, "Ya scared Yumi, how else do ya think she'd react?"

Yumi dashed from the building where we were hiding. I followed after her, calling her name. I stopped when I saw that a man had her by her wrists. "Um, excuse me, sir," I said, "please let my sister go."

"Sorry, young man, but that building you were in belongs to the Pharaoh," the man stated. "I have to take her to the palace for judgment. You and whoever else are required to come as well."

I realized that we were surrounded by several men armed with swords. I watched as the man bound Yumi's wrists behind her back. The same was done to each of us. I was relieved that they didn't remove mine or Yami's hoods. We were 'escorted' to the palace while the main guard spoke of how we'd make excellent slaves for the palace as punishment for hiding in the Pharaoh's property.

Bakura

**The Pharaoh's runt's sister had thrown a clay vessel at me! And his friends intervened when I wanted vengeance. Now I had been arrested and was taken to the palace for their ignorance. I was going to make this girl pay for everything. Our being here was her fault entirely. I was angry with her for this and for reminding me so much of Sha're when she was dead for so long.**

**We were taken to a large room meant for the Pharaoh's council and made to kneel before them. **"So more petty thieves to judge,"** a vaguely familiar voice called out.**

**Someone removed the brat's hood, and there were several gasps. **

"This cannot be."

"She should be with the sorcerer."

"Then why is she with these thieves?"

"Remove the rest of their hoods."

**I felt my hood jerk off my head and looked as the others had theirs pulled off as well. There were several more gasps.**

"Who are you to take on the appearance of the crowned Prince," **a council member demanded of the Pharaoh and the runt.**

**The baka Pharaoh spoke for them, **"My brother and I are travelers from a distant land. Our sister is all we have left of our family. The others are our companions in our search for a new home. Please forgive us our likeness of your Crowned Prince. We meant no offence to you or your kingdom."

**I snorted, shocked at the Pharaoh's cover-story. I didn't know that he could lie so smoothly or that he could lie at all.**

"You may rest here before continuing on your journey,"** a younger version of Aknadin stated. **"You may use the chambers near the ones that house the apprentices to the court."

**We were led to said rooms and left to our own devices. Yumi left and I decided to follow her. Apparently she knew her way around the place, because she smiled upon seeing the gardens.**

"Sheriti," **a girl's voice called out, **"slow down. Your favorite spot will still be there when we get back. I just need your help to get this basket to the prince. By the way, thank you for helping out with my tasks. Master Mahad had been after me to get his scrolls in order for ever, and you are so helpful."

**I looked through the reeds and noticed a girl that looked a lot like Yumi. In fact Yumi had jumped a bit when her look-alike's name was called. She darted back into the runt's room before the two girls spotted her. I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.**

Mana

I saw a figure with very familiar black and silver hair dart into the empty chambers, but that was impossible since Sheriti was right next to me the whole time. I decided to investigate after taking the Prince his birthday present. I left Sheriti at her favorite spot in the gardens and went in search of the strange girl.

I saw that the chambers were now in use, but for how long, I didn't know. There was a boy that looked like Atsu and another with brown hair in one room. I peeked in the next room and saw a girl with brown hair talking to two boys that looked a lot like the Prince.

"Don't you guys think it's weird that we're back in Ancient Egypt? Again."

"Tea, this might explain Yumi's past to us since she can't do so herself," the smaller of the two Prince doubles said.

"Yugi's right," the other said. "Yumi was likely from this time and our being here might help to understand her better."

"Um, speaking of Yumi," the one called Yugi said, "did you guys see the reactions of the people in that room when they saw her?" 

"They must have recognized her," 'Yami' replied.

I felt a small tug on my dress, and I let out a small yelp of surprise. I turned and realized that it was Sheriti. "What's the matter," I asked her.

She pointed to her stomach and pouted. This was her signal that she was hungry. Was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Were you spying on us?"

I shook my head, "I was looking for my friend, and look here she is."

"Atem, that girl looks a lot like Yumi," the girl pointed out.

At that moment a girl darted into the smaller boy's arms. "Where is that pathetic girl you call a sister," a harsh voice called out. "She threw another clay pot at me!"

Upon seeing him, Sheriti started throwing the colorful pebbles that she collected at him in fear. "THAT TEARS IT! FIRST THE PHARAOH'S RUNT'S SISTER AND NOW THE GIRL'S COPY," the white-haired boy yelled. "YOU TWO _WILL _PAY!"

Before he could take a step towards the girl hiding behind the smaller boy, a violet aura surrounded her and her eyes turned a violet-red. A symbol appeared on her throat, glowing green. Before anything else happened, she fainted. The taller of the two boys caught her before she hit the ground. I turned to see that Sheriti had taken off when the angry boy had yelled.

The angry boy left after receiving a few glares from the three that were in the room. I decided to make myself scarce for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I re-posted this because I felt that it was incomplete.

* * *

Updates may be few and far between now that the semester has begun. I will try to work on this and post it as soon as each chapter is completed. Please check my Profile for any other update info.

* * *

Bakura

**Those girls, no, **_**Yumi**_**. Yumi was the one who threw the clay pots at me. She was the one that was going to pay. **

**As I was thinking these thoughts, it occurred to me that a seal had appeared on her. The Seal of Silence held the same pattern as the one that she had. **_***Oh no.***_

**I paced outside the chambers that we were given to use hours after the sun set and the others were sleeping. I noticed a figure slip into the room where my 'landlord's' sister and the brat's sister were both sleeping. I rushed into the room to find the figure trying to strangle the runt's sister. **_***Good riddance.***_

**As I thought this, the girl was surrounded by the strange aura from earlier and the symbol reappeared on her throat. The energy that she gave off was familiar, though different. It was almost as if the symbol that had appeared was stifling the powers within the girl.**

**I couldn't stand there and watch as the girl's life slipped away. It felt **_**wrong**_**, it was as if I was watching the cloaked figure kill my own sister. I darted in and grabbed a poorly made pot. I smashed the pot into the would-be assassin's head and grabbed the now unconscious body off the girl. She smiled weakly at me for the first time before fainting.**

**Those eyes were hauntingly familiar now. I dragged the attempted killer into the garden and tied him up to a nearby tree. **"Maybe some one will shed some light on your identity," **I growled before leaving.**

Atsu

I entered the palace gardens to wait for Sheriti and Mana so that I could help them with their daily tasks. I had a pretty nice morning so far. I didn't run into Odji and his band, which in itself was unusual. But hey, what's to complain about? It just meant that I got to see Mana and Sheriti sooner. They were my best friends and helped me stay out of trouble with the royal guards.

I noticed that somebody was tied up to one of the largest trees in the garden. I went closer and saw that their face was hidden by a hood and a black scarf. I tugged the hood off and almost immediately recognized the scar on the figure's forehead. It was none other than Odji! "Oh, you idiot! Odji," I yelled, waking him up. "How could you do something so brash as to sneak into the Palace at night!"

"So you know this pathetic waste of space," I heard a voice growl.

I nodded, "What did Odji do this time?"

"He tried to kill the runt's sister last night," the voice said as a man dropped from the tree. "He's lucky that I was in a rare good mood last night, because otherwise he'd be missing a few fingers of worse."

"BAKURA! GET IN HERE NOW," I heard a different voice yell. The man paled and followed the voice. "Care to explain the bruises on Yumi's throat," another man asked him.

This man and a boy that was next to him looked almost like the Prince. The only difference was their hair and heights. There was a girl hiding behind the smaller of the two. She looked a lot like Sheriti.

"I had no part in it, baka," the white-haired man retorted. "It was the whelp that I tied to a tree outside."

"Since you took the liberty of tying the one responsible, you can let him go," the taller of the Prince's look-alikes said. "He has been punished enough. Remember that desert nights can be quite cold this time of year."

I watched as Odji was untied, "I'll take him home and inform his mother about this. By the way, I'm Atsu."

The taller of the two copies looked at me, "I'm Yami, that's my brother Yugi and this is our sister, Yumi. The rude guy is Bakura. His brother Ryou is around here somewhere with our companions, Tea, Joey, and Tristan."

I left, dragging Odji behind me. I wasn't happy about the fact that he tried to kill a guest of the Pharaoh.

Yumi

_We went out into the village to explore the area and to get some other clothes. I wandered behind my brother and his copy. I stopped to look at a piece of jewelry that looked familiar. I looked up for my brother and realized that he was gone!_

_I had no way to call out for him, and couldn't let anyone know that I couldn't speak. To do so would mean instant death! I dropped enough money for the piece and took off in the direction that I was pretty sure they went. I ran into the boy who used to throw sharp rocks at me._

"Looks like you've gotten lost, Mouse," _he taunted. _"It also looks like you're without someone to stop me from paying you back for stealing my friend from me."

_I was terrified. There was only one place that I knew was safe and that was the Palace. I ran as fast as I could to get there. But three houses away from the safety of the gate, I tripped and fell, scraping my hands and knees. I scrambled up and darted into the gates before the boy could catch up to me. Unfortunately, I ran into the man that looked like the brother that abandoned me. He yelled at me._

_I was so upset that I turned and ran. I ran to a place that felt safe to me, a place that few people dared go. It was where I was born, where my family and friends lived and met their end. I was headed home to Kul Elna. I felt that the spirits there would protect me from the people that meant me harm. I wanted to see if my parents were still there, to comfort me, to…to..._

Bakura

**The girl took off running after I yelled at her for not paying attention to where she was going. I spotted a boy chasing after her; both before and after she ran into me. I took note of the direction she was headed. I paled realizing that there was only one place that lay not far from the city. Just a few miles out lay the ruins of my old village. That place wasn't safe for anyone as innocent as the runt's sister.**

**I left a message for my host and headed after her, hoping that the spirits didn't harm the girl.**

Yumi

_I ran to my old village and noticed that the boy stopped chasing me. I decided to see if I could locate my old home, hoping that my parents' spirits would be there. I felt some of them stirring from the shadow. I was able to locate the ruins of our former home and sat near what used to be Papa's favorite spot._

_He would often sit here and tell me stories. When he came home from raids, he would often bring me a bracelet or a new toy. I missed him so. Mama too. She would brush my hair saying that I while I was the Princess of Thieves, I was also the most important child to the village. This meant that I was not permitted to attend the raids that 'Kura was allowed to participate in._

_I cried until I felt a presence. I looked up and saw the faint images of my mama and papa. I wanted so badly to speak to them, but the curse prevented this. Mama looked hurt when I pointed to my throat and shook my head. Papa's look went from concern to sad. I knelt down and drew in the dust the image for the Seal of Silence and wrote that 'Kura did it before leaving me alone. I wrote that I was miserable because I couldn't tell people how I was feeling and because of my curse, I was punished and sealed along with my Soul-Spirit in one of the stone tablets we had seen being taken to the building that housed them._

_I wanted the Silence to end and to be able to speak again. I fainted._


End file.
